james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hometree
, Lyle Wainfleet and Colonel Miles Quaritch observe a hologram of the Omaticaya clan's Hometree.]] Hometrees (Na'vi name: Kelutral) are massive trees that can be found throughout Pandora. Many Na'vi clans, such as the Omaticaya and the Tipani make their home in these enormous plants. Description There are hundreds of disparate Na'vi clans on Pandora. Some of the clans, including the Omaticaya, live in ancient trees that are two to three times the height of the Terran redwoods that once covered the Pacific Northwest. The circumference of Hometree is great enough to house dozens of clan members. The tree is honeycombed with natural hollows and alcoves in which the Na'vi sleep, eat, weave, dance, and celebrate their connection to Eywa. Like many sacred sites on Pandora, the Omaticayan Hometree sits above a large deposit of Unobtanium. Na'vi Habitat Each Hometree has enough room to comfortably accommodate the members of each Na'vi clan. There are no cases of Na'vi overpopulation as they live in equilibrium with the finite resources of their surrounding environment, subject to the same Darwinian forces as the jungle's other inhabitants. General Structure Hometrees are generally described as being more than a hundred meters tall, with a hollow base supported by mangrove-like roots. Within this base there are many columns, creating a large central area. In this central area is a natural spiral staircase, which the Na'vi use to move up and down the tree. Per the Pandorapedia, "The name Hometree is misleading, as the structure is actually comprised of a grove of intertwined trees of the same species that have grown together, providing for mutual strength and structural reinforcement. This, coupled with Pandora's low gravity, is what accounts for the immense height of Hometree. The Omaticaya revere this quality of Hometree as a constant reminder that a community is stronger and more resilient than the sum of the individuals who comprise it." Omaticaya Hometree The Omaticaya Hometree is located above a rich deposit of unobtanium, possibly one of the richest on the planet, putting the Na'vi in conflict with the RDA's interests due to the value of said mineral. In Avatar, the Hometree of the Omaticaya clan was obliterated by the RDA's security forces using high explosive missiles, after driving the Na'vi out with tear gas, forcing the remaining Na'vi to relocate. The Hometree was presumed to be over a thousand years old due to its rarity and size. It is believed that hundreds of generations of Na'vi have lived there (and are buried in its roots). Colonel Quaritch referred to it as "one big damned tree" before destroying it during the Destruction of the Hometree. Tipani Hometree Over 20,000 years old, Hometree is the spiritual and physical home of the Tipani Clan of the Na'vi. It is where they sleep and eat, learn and labor. The tree itself is over 150 meters tall and its diameter is many times that of a giant sequoia. Its interior is distinguished by a massive helix-like spiral core and boasts multiple levels upon which the Na'vi communally craft and enact their rituals and customs. Trivia *As a rite of passage, young Omaticayan hunters earn the right to carve a bow from a branch of Hometree after Uniltaron. Source *James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide pg 34; by Maria Wilhelm & Dirk Mathison *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game Pandorapedia article on Tipani Hometree *http://www.pandorapedia.com/navi/hometree/hometree Hometree section de:Heimatbaum nl:Hometree pl:Drzewo-Dom rite of passage Category:Pandora locations Category:Flora Category:Na'vi culture Category:Avatar Category:Locations